Mountain Drive
Mountain Drive is an unlockable racetrack where each class can race on. It takes place at a rural town near a river. As the name implies, the racetrack features hilly roads where fast cars can momentarily perform leaps, especially for Performance vehicles. Like Harbour Side and The Railroad, the racetrack is located in England. Version Appearances * PC * PlayStation 2 * Xbox * GBA * DS Track Layout In PC, PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions: This track starts out on a bridge over water. After crossing the start/finish line, the driver will drive on a short straightaway which leads into a hairpin turn. After the hairpin turn, the driver will go on another short straightaway which will lead the cars into a short tunnel. After the short tunnel, the driver will have to go through another tunnel which will lead to a wavy straightaway. On the wavy straightaway, there are some jumps which can make fast vehicles like the 1995 Ford GT90 Concept or the 2002 Ford Taurus Stock Car jump long distances. While on the wavy straightaway, there is a river to the right. After driving past the wavy straightaway, the driver will have to drive on two wooden bridges. After crossing the wooden bridges, the course gets tricky from there. There are several left and right turns, which can be hard to drive through and after the turns, the drivers will go through one of the two gates featured in the course. After driving through the first gate, the driver passes by a barn with some silos behind it. After passing by the barn, the drivers will have to go through a second gate which reads "National Park". After going through the gate, the player will go take a turn to the right, a turn to the left, and another turn to the right, passing by a water tower. After passing the water tower, the player will have to drive on two more turns before going on the bridge over the water and to the start/finish line. In GBA and DS versions: Like the counterparts, the track starts on a bridge over water. After crossing the bridge, the player will have to make a right turn leading into a short straightaway. After the short straightaway, the player will have to make another right turn which will lead into a left turn, and then a right turn. After the turns, there will be a left turn that will lead into the first tunnel. After the first tunnel, the player will then make a turn to the right which will lead into the second tunnel which then leads into a straightaway with only one hill. After the straightaway, the road will turn windy. After driving through the windy road, the driver will take a right turn. After the right turn, the driver will find a red house to the left side of the road. After passing the red house, the player will take a right turn where there will be a building on the left side of the road. Then the player will take a left turn onto the bridge and the track starts over again. Gallery Maxresdefault (1).jpg|The 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth using boost on Mountain Drive Maxresdefault.jpg|The 1964 Ford Galaxie 500 is participating in a time trial on Mountain Drive. Screenshot 2017-08-08 at 4.29.02 PM.png|The 1955 Ford Thunderbird races the 1968 Ford Mustang GT for third place on Mountain Drive. Screenshot 2017-08-08 at 4.34.22 PM.png|The 1955 Ford Thunderbird wins the race at Mountain Drive. Category:Ford Racing 3 Category:Racetracks Category:Ford Competition Category:Ford Challenge Category:Colonial Run